Pokemon : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de prompt. 1er : Noctali/Lokhlass sur le thème "Hélium". 2e : Typhlosion/Xatu sur le thème "conseil". 3e : Voltali/Ptitard "noix de coco". 4e : Léviator/Chetiflor "tandem". 5e : Mélofée/Steelix "Journal". 6e : Raichu/Axoloto "doux". 7e : Caninos/Pichu "brise". 8e et 9e : Arcanin/Mangriff "Grain". 10e, 11e et 12e : Caninos/Malosse "Chef de clan".
1. Chapter 1

S'échappant de la fête foraine

Une ville dans le monde des Pokémons est en pleine effervescence suite à l'arrivée d'une fête foraine qui s'est installée dans le centre-ville, il y a de cela plusieurs jours.

Plus loin, sur le chemin menant à la forêt la plus proche, un Pokémon se hâte pour se cacher. Cet animal à quatre pattes, présentant une fourrure noire arborant des cercles jaunâtres semble satisfait de sa « prise ».

En effet, un fil est attaché à sa queue et au bout de celui-ci vole un ballon gonflé à l'hélium.

Le jouet humain est une copie du Pokémon Lokhlass et c'est avec cette récompense que l'animal tient absolument à dissimuler aux yeux de tous.

Le Pokémon joyeux n'est autre que Noctali et ce petit mâle semble être un sacré petit farceur.

Une fois arrivé au pied d'un arbre, il se pose sur son postérieur et ramène sa queue devant ses pattes. Là, la canidé lève la tête vers le ciel et regarde admirativement le ballon.

Oui, Noctali aimerait voler lui aussi mais il sait très bien que sa condition l'oblige à garder les pieds sur terre.

L'évolution d'Evoli regarde Lokhlass des minutes et des minutes entières. Soudain, l'animal entend des bruits en provenance d'un buisson et se relève très vite. Il se tourne vers les arbustes et commence à grogner tout en montrant des dents.

Quelques secondes plus tard, cinq petits Evolis sortent de leur cachette et s'approchent du Noctali sans crainte ni méfiance. Attirés par le ballon, ils veuillent simplement jouer avec celui-ci.

Noctali, ayant plusieurs années derrière lui, sait à quel point la curiosité des petits est insatiable et c'est généreusement qu'il leur confie son trophée de la soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

L'heure est grave mes amis.

Le soleil brille dans ce joli ciel bleu sans nuages mais ce temps magnifique ne l'est pas dans le cœur d'un pokemon. Lequel ? Une question qui obtiendra sa réponse dans quelques instants. L'histoire se passe dans le cœur d'une forêt. Au fond de celle-ci, l'entrée d'une caverne dont l'intérieur se veut sombre. Tellement que la lumière du jour ne parvient pas à éclairer le fond de cette grotte. Le silence de cette forêt est souvent troublé par quelques chants de pokemon sauvages lorsque soudain, un Xatu se montre à l'entrée de la caverne. Chose étrange, l'animal regarde autour de lui, comme pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas été suivi. Une fois rassuré, le pokemon entre dans la grotte et disparait dans l'obscurité très rapidement.

Peu de temps après, un Typhlosion arrive à son tour sur les lieux et promène son regard tout autour de lui. Visiblement, il cherche quelque chose mais l'objet de sa convoitise ne se situant nullement dans les environs, le pokemon poursuit son chemin.

Sous ses pas, à plusieurs mètres de profondeur se tient un étrange conseil. Une niche souterraine a été creusée depuis de nombreuses années et sert de repère secret à une bande de Xatu. Le creux est éclairé par la queue de deux salameches qui sont devenus amis avec les membres de cette équipe grâce à une heureuse situation. L'heure n'est pas aux confidences sur ce passé commun non, l'heure est même grave mes amis. Tellement que des Xatu ont jugé nécessaire de mettre sur pied le premier conseil des Xatu.

Un premier représentant de cette espèce entre dans la cavité et n'est pas majoritairement verdâtre, comme la plupart de ses compagnons. Lui, il est rouge. Deuxième caractéristique plus qu'étrange, l'oiseau porte une barbe sous son bec. Le Xatu rouge s'avance jusqu'au centre de la pièce et se tourne vers les deux salameches. Ensuite, il gonfle son poitrail et prononce le mot suivant :

« Xatu ! »

A la fin de cette unique parole, d'autres Xatu arrivent dans la cavité ainsi que celui qui se trouvait devant l'entrée de la grotte quelques minutes plus tôt. La barbe de son « supérieur » le surprend et n'hésite pas à s'approcher de lui pour mieux la contempler. Voyant ce petit jeune faire, le Xatu rouge se pose des questions.

« Xatu ?

- Xatu Xatu, répond le curieux.

- Xatu.

- Xatu Xatu ?

- Xatu. »

Me doutant que la plupart des lecteurs ne sont pas experts en langage pokemon, je m'en vais vous faire une petite traduction pour que vous puissiez comprendre la situation.

« Oui ?

- C'est quoi que vous avez sous le bec, répond le curieux.

- Une barbe.

- Et c'est quoi une barde ?

- Ben ça. »

Etant vraiment troublé par cet amas de poils blancs et disgracieux, le jeune Xatu porte le bout de ses ailes sur la barbe et tire dessus pour vérifier sa véracité. Bizarrement, le tas de poil suit facilement ses mouvements, preuve que cette prothèse n'est que foutaise. Voyant ça, les autres Xatu s'expriment de leurs cris si caractéristiques mais dans leur langue, ils se contentent juste de se moquer de leur chef. Ce dernier donne une tape au petit avant de s'éloigner pour animer le premier conseil.

Si un tel évènement se produit à l'heure actuelle, c'est que le typhlosion qui rodait dans les parages est un pokemon d'une extrême dangerosité et il en veut particulièrement au peuple des Xatu. Pour quelles raisons ? Personne ne le sait. Toutefois, les oiseaux extraordinaires sont décidés à ne pas se laisser faire et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont jugé nécessaire de se réunir.


	3. Chapter 3

Toi aussi tu veux jouer ?

Treize heures. Le soleil est le seul maître dans ce ciel si bleu. Pas un seul nuage à l'horizon, risquant de troubler son règne. Sur la plage d'une ville côtière, un Pokemon de couleur jaune se promène sur le sable. Cet animal est un Voltali, l'une des nombreuses évolutions d'Evoli, lorsque celui-ci est exposé à une pierre de croissance.

Comme la température de l'air est très agréable aujourd'hui, le Pokemon a jugé sympathique de s'offrir une petite promenade loin de cette forêt se situant à plusieurs kilomètres derrière lui, dans laquelle il habite.

Les pas s'enchaînent et soudain, l'animal s'arrête. Devant lui, reposant sur le sable doux de cette plage, une noix de coco. Le Pokemon incline légèrement sa tête sur la gauche, se posant des questions.

« Voltali. »

Curieux, l'animal s'approche de cette noix de coco et se pose sur son postérieur une fois près d'elle, continuant à la contempler. Soudain, pour savoir de quoi il en retourne précisément, Voltali pose l'une de ses pattes sur la sphère végétale et en y exerçant une petite pression, voilà que la boule se met à rouler. Elle ne parcourt pas beaucoup de centimètres mais son mouvement est suffisant pour effrayer le Pokemon. Celui-ci se relève très vite et recule de plusieurs pas, tout en montrant les dents. Il n'hésite pas à grogner, espérant que la noix de coco comprendra son message de garde :

« Surtout, reste sympa car je pourrais bien te donner une bonne leçon. »

Bien sûr, le fruit ne va pas répondre, ni changer son comportement. Juste un bruit d'eau provenant de son cœur se fait entendre, c'est tout. La noix de coco est de nouveau immobile et Voltali se calme. Quelques secondes plus tard, voilà qu'un second Pokemon fait son entrée sur la plage : il s'agit de Ptitard.

Ce petit être, tenant à peine sur ses petits pieds, se déplace maladroitement. La noix de coco l'intrigue également et c'est avec la curiosité d'un petit enfant que l'animal aquatique s'en approche rapidement. Lorsqu'il arrive auprès d'elle, le Pokemon trébuche et tombe la tête la première sur la noix de coco. A cause du choc, l'animal est assommé et tombe sur le sable totalement inerte.

Voltali, de son côté, a préféré observer la scène concernant le Ptitard et la noix de coco mais lorsque celui-ci se retrouve dans un triste état, l'animal jaunâtre décide de réagir. Après tout, même si le second Pokemon appartient à une autre race que la sienne, il n'en est reste pas moins un rejeton, un enfant qu'il faut protéger. De suite, Voltali fait apparaître des gerbes électriques tout autour de son corps et en balance une sur la noix de coco. Celle-ci est alors soulevée dans les airs et retombe sur le sable à quelques mètres de là.

Inquiet, le canidé se précipite sur le Ptitard et s'arrête lorsqu'il se retrouve à proximité de celui-ci. Le jeune Pokemon est toujours inconscient et Voltati n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Il commence à le remuer doucement à l'aide de ses pattes en espérant que ce geste sera suffisant pour l'éveiller mais l'animal ne réagit toujours pas. Que faire ?

Voltali ne voit pas trente-six solutions. Doucement, il attrape Ptitard par sa queue à l'aide de sa mâchoire et commence à marcher en direction de la ville qui se trouve à proximité de la plage. Une fois que ses pattes quittent le sable et se posent sur le bitume de la première rue, le Pokemon n'a qu'une seule idée en tête : Trouver un centre de soins Pokemon pour qu'on puisse venir en aide à ce jeune Ptitard.

Plusieurs minutes de promenade à l'intérieur de ce monde si étrange lui seront suffisantes pour arriver devant l'unique centre de soins. Là, Voltali entre à l'intérieur et aussitôt, l'infirmière Joëlle qui se trouve derrière son comptoir vient à sa rencontre.

« Mince, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

La jeune femme s'accroupit et prend le Ptitard dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle adresse ces quelques mots au canidé.

« Merci beaucoup de l'avoir amené ici Voltali, je m'occupe de lui tout de suite.

- Voltali. »

L'infirmière se lève et traverse la pièce d'accueil pour disparaître dans une seconde salle afin de soigner Ptitard. Pendant ce temps, l'animal persiste à être inquiet et s'approche des sièges qui meublent le petit coin réservé à l'attente des maîtres Pokemon et des autres visiteurs. Là, il pose son postérieur sur le sol glacé de la salle mais les frissons qui s'emparent de son corps ne sont rien comparés à cette crainte qu'il ressent vis-à-vis du petit Ptitard. Les secondes passent ainsi que les minutes et l'animal électrique ne parvient pas à se calmer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la porte de la pièce dans laquelle est entrée l'infirmière s'ouvre sur celle-ci, portant le malheureux dans ses bras.

Voltali se lève sur ses quatre pattes et semble soulagé. Effectivement, le Pokemon aquatique se porte beaucoup mieux grâce à aux soins prodigués par la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'approche de l'animal à quatre pattes, s'accroupit juste devant lui et dépose délicatement Ptitard sur le sol. A ce moment, l'infirmière lui adresse quelques mots.

« Ptitard, si tu es de nouveau en forme, c'est grâce à Voltali qui t'a amené jusqu'ici. »

Le Pokemon regarde celui qui est plus grand que lui, s'approche et frotte ses joues contre ses pattes. Visiblement, Ptitard est très reconnaissant et cette scène touchante charme l'infirmière.

« Vous êtes mignon tous les deux. »


	4. Chapter 4

Un tandem de choc !

Le jour vient tout juste de se lever dans le monde des Pokemon et Léviator barbotte dans le lac dans lequel il vit depuis de nombreuses années. Le soleil pointe à l'horizon et tout semble indiquer que cette nouvelle journée sera radieuse.

Soudain, les buissons qui se trouvent en bordure du lac se mettent à bouger, ce qui intrigue grandement l'évolution de Magicarpe. L'animal s'approche alors du bord du lac, regarde attentivement les arbustes et attend.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Chetiflor s'échappe de sa cachette et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Le léviator se pose des questions lorsque d'autres Pokemon font leur apparition et s'élancent à la poursuite de la créature de type plante. Ces animaux ne sont autres des Dardargnans, une race particulièrement redoutée.

Etant fatigué de fuir, Chetiflor s'arrête, se retourne et semble bien décidé à proposer une certaine résistance à ses assaillants. D'ailleurs, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde et lance une attaque Toxik. Habiles, les insectes parviennent à éviter l'attaque sauf l'un d'entre eux qui tombe rapidement sur le sol. Voyant leur compagnon mal en point, les autres Dardargnans se précipitent sur Chetiflor, leurs dards pointés en avant. De peur, le pauvre Pokemon baisse les yeux et place son visage sous ses feuilles qui lui servent de bras, s'attendant à recevoir une pluie de coups.

Soudain, un fracas assourdissant retentir à plusieurs mètres à la ronde et fait grandir la frayeur de Chetiflor. Les secondes s'écoulent et le Pokemon est toujours intact. Derrière ses feuilles, l'animal ouvre les yeux et se posent des questions. Comment se fait-il que les Dardargnans ne l'ont toujours pas touché alors qu'ils étaient à ses trousses ?

La créature risque un œil au-dessus des ses feuilles et aperçoit ses ennemis mais dans un triste état. En effet, les insectes sont sur le sol, paralysés et présentant de nombreuses traces de brûlures sur certaines parties de leur corps.

Chetiflor éloigne ses bras de son visage, sachant très bien qu'il est désormais hors de danger. Toutefois, il se demande bien ce qui s'est passé pour que ses poursuivants se retrouvent dans cet état. Est-ce lui ? Non car la race de Pokemon à laquelle il appartient sont incapables d'utiliser la foudre pour se défendre. Dans ce cas, qui cela peut-il être ?

Tout à coup, l'endroit où se trouve Chetiflor se fait plus sombre, comme si le soleil levant vient de disparaître derrière un nuage. La créature lève donc la tête pour savoir ce qui se passe et tombe nez à nez avec Léviator qui le regarde.

A ce moment, la créature de nature plante se pose des tas de question. Grâce à celui qui se tient devant lui, il a réussit à échapper aux Dardargnans mais pourquoi le Pokémon qui vit dans l'eau a agit de la sorte ? Pour le manger tranquillement sans être dérangé par ces maudits insectes ? Songeant à cette éventualité, le chétif recommence à trembler de peur et sombre dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Allongé sur le sol, le Chetiflor inquiète grandement son sauveur qui se demande bien ce qui se passe. Pour le savoir, il n'hésite pas à lui envoyer une vague d'eau grâce à l'aide de sa queue pour que le Pokémon soit de retour dans les mondes des éveillés. Ouvrant les paupières, la créature se relève doucement sur ses petites pattes toutes frêles et regarde le Léviator. Visiblement, celui-ci ne lui veut aucun mal et cela le rassure.

Soudain, Chetiflor regarde son sauveur avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Oui, le tout petit Pokémon est en admiration devant la créature aquatique et ne souhaite qu'une seule chose à présent : devenir son ami.

Déjà, pour que leur relation commence sur de bonnes bases, Chetiflor désire remercier Léviator comme il se doit. Là, il regarde l'animal et lui adresse ce mot :

« Chetiflor. »

L'ancien Magicarpe le regarde en se posant de nombreuses interrogations et voilà que le Pokémon plante fonce dans un buisson et disparait à l'intérieur. Il en ressort très vite, s'approche de la grande créature et lui présente ce qu'il a été cherché : une baie Oran. Tranquillement, le Chetiflor pose le fruit sur le sol et s'en éloigne de quelques pas, afin de bien faire comprendre à Léviator que ce présent est pour lui. Celui-ci baisse sa tête monstrueuse vers la baie, la renifle et ferme ses mâchoires dessus. Ensuite, il mâche le cadeau et l'avale quelques secondes plus tard.

Soudain, un grand sourire s'affiche sur le visage de la grande créature. Visiblement, elle a beaucoup apprécié le fait d'avoir savouré ce fruit et en est très reconnaissant envers Chetiflor. Celui-ci, très content, sautille de joie et à ce moment, il réalise également que son amitié avec Léviator est en train de débuter.

Désormais, le Pokémon plante ne sera plus seul puisqu'il passera du temps avec Leviator, si ce dernier accepte bien sûr. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'attrape dans sa gueule et l'envoie violemment dans les airs. Ensuite, l'animal atterrit sur les écailles recouvrant son dos et se met rapidement debout. Qu'a Leviator en tête ?

La réponse lui est donnée dans les secondes qui s'écoulent lorsque Leviator commence à se déplacer dans son lac. En fait, le monstre voulait juste lui offrir une promenade sur l'eau sans risquer de se mouiller mais surtout, de se noyer. L'air frais provoqué par la vitesse de déplacement de la créature marine fouette le visage de Chetiflor qui apprécie grandement ce vent. Là, sur le dos de son nouvel ami, la plante se rend compte qu'elle est heureuse. Elle l'est tellement qu'elle décide de s'assoir sur l'écaille sur laquelle elle se trouve et ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment.

La promenade sur le lac dure des heures et des heures entières et le soleil continue de s'élever dans les airs pour atteindre son point culminant. Ensuite, l'astre diurne entame doucement sa chute dans le ciel et c'est à ce moment que Leviator estime que la promenade a assez duré. Doucement, il s'approche d'une berge, pose délicatement son ami et retourne au cœur du lac afin de se nourrir un peu. Peu de temps après, il rejoint son ami qui s'est également restauré de son côté et décident ensemble de ne plus jamais se quitter.


	5. Chapter 5

Le journal intime de Mélofée.

Un après-midi alors que le temple se veut magnifique, un Mélofée sort d'une décharge publique et présente une drôle de frimousse. Effectivement, l'animal a trouvé une paire de lunettes qui peut encore tenir sur le bout d'un nez mais l'un de ses verres est brisé. Cela n'empêche pas le Pokemon d'y avoir trouvé un intérêt quelconque pour s'en emparer et s'amuser avec.

Fier de ses trésors, Mélofée s'éloigne de la décharge en trottant gaiement et s'arrête lorsqu'il se trouve à proximité d'un marronnier. Là, il se pose à son pied et décide de s'occuper avec ses deux autres trouvailles : un cahier vierge et un stylo.

Le livre présente une couverture souple de couleur verte et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que le Pokemon l'ouvre à la première page. Les lunettes sur le nez, l'animal porte l'extrémité du stylo à sa bouche et lève les yeux au ciel. Que peut-il bien raconté dans son cahier qui est bien parti pour ne plus jamais le quitter ? Soudain, une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas raconter dans ce livret son quotidien ?

Content d'avoir trouvé une très bonne idée, Mélofée retire le bouchon du stylo, pose la mine sur la première ligne et commence à écrire de drôles de signes. Venant de la lune, l'animal a apprit l'écriture propre à son espèce : l'alphabet lunaire. Celui-ci est constitué de petits motifs dont chaque symbole semble vouloir dire quelque chose. Pour un humain comme vous et moi, on pourrait croire que ce cahier appartient à un enfant si un jour, l'un d'entre nous tombe dessus par hasard. Pour un autre Mélofée, il pourrait constituer une lecture des plus divertissantes.

Tandis que la créature vient d'achever sa première ligne en mettant un point, il ne se doute pas qu'une présence s'approche discrètement de lui, dans son dos. Mélofée est tellement absorbé par sa nouvelle occupation qu'il en oublierait presque qu'il vit dans un monde peuplé d'humains mais surtout, d'autres Pokémons.

D'ailleurs, l'être qui s'approche de lui silencieusement est justement, l'une de ces magnifiques créatures. Toutefois, cette dernière fait plusieurs mètres de haut et présente un poids des plus imposants. Qui peut-être ce Pokémon qui se promène par-là alors que les bordures de décharges ne présentent aucun intérêt pour lui, en temps normal ? Cet animal n'est autre que l'évolution d'Onyx : Steelix.

Cela fait un moment qu'il observe discrètement Mélofée et il doit bien l'avouer, le comportement de celui-ci l'intrigue énormément. Pourquoi ne vit-il pas comme ses congénères au lieu d'adopter des attitudes propres ? Pourquoi Steelix ne pourrait-il pas faire comme ce petit être ? Avoir des actes et des décisions qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui au lieu de réagir et de se comporter come ceux de sa propre race ? D'ailleurs, n'agit-il pas déjà de son propre chef, en se promenant loin des siens et en observant le petit Mélofée ?

Le Pokémon lunaire ne se doute de rien et tourne la première page dont il vient de remplir le recto. Au moment où il s'apprête à écrire une nouvelle phrase sur le verso de son cahier, le soleil s'éclipse, plongeant l'endroit dans une obscurité faible mais ténèbres tout de même. Intrigué, le Mélofée lève une nouvelle fois la tête et remarque le visage de Steelix dépassant du feuillage de l'arbre contre lequel il s'est posé.

« Mélofée ? »

De suite, le Pokémon ferme son cahier en prenant soin de glisser son stylo à l'intérieur et se met très vite debout. Ensuite, il recule de plusieurs pas afin d'être bien en face du second animal. L'être de plusieurs mètres de haut le regarde faire, ne bouge pas de peur de l'effrayer inutilement. Bizarrement, Mélofée ne ressent aucune crainte. Même s'ils sont des représentants de deux races distinctes, ils font partis du même monde : celui des Pokémons.

Faisant son intellectuel, le Pokémon lunaire rehausse sa monture sur son nez et regarde attentivement l'animal qui se tient devant lui. Tiens, pourquoi ne passerait-il pas un peu de temps pour l'observer mais surtout, marquer ses remarques sur son cahier ? Et puis pourquoi ne pas parcourir le monde afin de dresser un inventaire complet de toutes les créatures qui résident sur cette planète ? Voilà que l'idée commence à grandir dans l'esprit de Mélofée tandis que Steelix ne bouge toujours pas. Le jeune écrivain est désormais bien motivé à parcourir l'univers qui l'entoure mais une question se pose alors. Comment ferait-il pour se défendre s'il doit rencontre un Pokémon hostile en cours de route mais surtout, beaucoup plus puissant que lui ? Tout seul, il sait très bien que Mélofée aura beaucoup de mal à survivre. Par contre, en ayant Steelix à ses côtés, l'animal serait rassuré. Il doit tenter d'entrer en communication avec lui.

Se prenant pour un scientifique, Mélofée s'adresse alors à son observateur.

« Mélofée. »

Steelix, ravi de voir que le petit être se montre plutôt chaleureux, s'empresse de répondre favorablement à sa salutation.

« Steelix. »

A son tour, la créature lunaire semble ravie de constater que la créature qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elle n'est guère hostile. Il décide alors de se présenter mais surtout, de lui présenter son projet. Comme un véritable scientifique, Mélofée lève sa main devant sa bouche et toussote, avant de discuter avec Steelix. Pendant plusieurs secondes, les animaux sont en pleine conversation et visiblement, ils ont l'air de se comprendre parfaitement, ce qui est vraiment étonnant.

Soudain, au bout de quelques minutes, voilà que Mélofée est sur le dos de Steelix tandis que celui-ci se déplace sans trop se presser vers la première forêt qu'il parvient à distinguer à l'horizon. Avec un peu de chances, il devrait y avoir plusieurs Pokémons à l'intérieur et forcément, les recherches de son compagnon avanceraient plus vite. D'ailleurs, étant assit sur l'un des anneaux de son collègue, Mélofée reprend l'écriture de son journal et consacre deux pages à la race des Steelix. Il n'oublie pas de marquer que c'est la forme évoluée d'Onyx et que son corps est fait d'une autre matière que celle de l'enveloppe offerte dès la sortie de l'œuf.

Désormais, Mélofée comprend mieux les humains et leurs motivations à vouloir capturer mais surtout, étudier le comportement des Pokémons. Ce monde est si merveilleux, si fascinant que lui-même n'a pu résister à l'appel de ces nombreuses et éventuelles découvertes. Les secondes et les minutes passent. Les deux compères arrivent enfin à l'entrée de la forêt mais Steelix ne souhaite plus avancer. S'interrogeant, Mélofée pose ses pieds sur le sol, se déplace pour se poster face à lui et là encore, une conversation a lieu.

En fait, le grand Pokémon lui explique qu'il ne peut entrer dans ce bois de peur de déraciner plusieurs arbres. Mélofée réalise alors que son nouvel ami est très soucieux de l'environnement et que sa grande taille le fait complexer. Que pourrait-il dire ou que pourrait-il faire pour tenter de lui venir en aide ? Voilà une question qui va demeurer sans réponse pendant quelques temps. Soudain, un bruit en provenance des buissons se situant à l'orée de la forêt se fait entendre. Mélofée se retourne et attend de savoir de quoi il retourne. Rapidement, un Chenipan sort de sa cachette et poursuit son chemin.

« Mélofée. »

Le Pokemon insecte s'arrête, se retourne et salue celui qui vient de se montrer poli. Mélofée lui demande s'il peut avoir son intention, ceux à quoi lui répond positivement Chenipan avant de recevoir une pluie d'interrogations concernant la vie au sein de cette forêt. Sans le vouloir, le petit du Papillusion va contribuer à la progression des études de Mélofée, une révolution dans le monde mais surtout, dans le comportement des Pokémons.


	6. Chapter 6

Un après-midi tout deux.

Dans le monde des Pokemon, le temps est ensoleillé aujourd'hui et tout le monde semble ravi de cette belle journée qui a débuté depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Toutefois, même s'il fait beau, un vent assez fort souffle sur les environs mais la température qui l'accompagne est totalement idyllique. C'est ainsi qu'un animal a souhaité de s'offrir une journée d'amusement complète : Axoloto.

L'animal en question se trouve en ce moment même au bord d'une mare. Il est seul puisqu'aucune autre créature aquatique ne se trouve dans les parages. Tout porte à croire que le Pokemon a beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui puisqu'il a une étendue d'eau rien que pour lui. Plus loin, au centre de cette mare, plusieurs roseaux qui dansent au gré du vent. La créature s'approche du bord et trempe le bout de l'un de ses pieds dans l'eau. Aucun frisson ne lui parcourt le corps, preuve que la température ondine est idéale pour s'offrir une grande séance de baignade. Laissant sa joie s'exprimer, Axoloto plonge dans la mare et commence à évoluer rapidement, profitant pleinement de chaque minute qui passe.

Plus loin, un autre Pokemon arrive dans le secteur. Cependant, son arrivée est plutôt étrange puisqu'il n'est pas de type aquatique mais plutôt du genre électrique. Cet animal est l'évolution finale de Pikachu. Tout le monde l'a sans doute compris, celui qui arrive n'est autre que Raichu.

Celui-ci approche de la mare et remarque la présence d'Axoloto qui nage toujours à la surface. Raichu l'envie car lui aussi aimerait beaucoup jouer mais l'électricité et l'eau n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, c'est connu. Du coup, il reste sur la berge en tant que simple spectateur même si par moment, le rongeur désire se montrer imprudent.

Tout à coup, une bourrasque a lieu et Raichu parvient sans difficulté à rester sur le sol grâce à son poids qui le maintient sur la terre ferme. De son côté, Axoloto dérive légèrement et le Pokemon sait que s'il reste à la surface, sa promenade forcée se poursuivra pendant quelques secondes. Ne voulant courir aucun risque, il disparait dans l'eau et observe l'animation qui se fait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsque le vent se calme et que tout redevient tranquille, il montre le bout de son nez et poursuit son amusement en nageant.

Toujours sur le bord, l'évolution de Pikachu ne sait pas quoi faire pour se passer le temps mais surtout, pour s'amuser comme le fait l'autre Pokemon. Il tourne alors sa tête à droite et à gauche et remarque qu'un objet léger vient tout juste de se déposer à sa proximité. Visiblement, le vent fort a emmené quelque chose dans ses courants et vient de l'offrir à l'animal qui s'ennuie. Le rongeur s'approche de cet objet et l'observe attentivement puisque que c'est la première fois qu'il en voit un. Ce qui se trouve sous ses yeux est un matelas de coton de couleur orange, présentant un petit trou dans l'un de ses coins. D'ailleurs, la matière qui a servi à le remplir commence à s'échapper par cette ouverture.

Craintif, Raichu approche sa tête et renifle cette trouvaille. Son odeur est particulière puisqu'elle sent l'humain. Néanmoins, aucun membre de cette race n'est dans les parages. Est-ce que ces derniers ont abandonné ce matelas à cause de son trou où n'ont-ils pas été assez vigilants ? Peu importe. Maintenant que Raichu l'a trouvé, cet objet sera à lui et comme il s'embête depuis plusieurs minutes, il est grand temps qu'il s'amuse à son tour également. C'est alors qu'il prend un coin du matelas dans ses deux pattes et l'entraîne à l'ombre d'un grand platane qui borde la mare. Lorsque le reposoir est bien à l'abri, Raichu le lâche et s'allonge dessus à plein ventre. Fermant les yeux, le rongeur savoure pleinement les bienfaits de ce cadeau fait par le vent.

« Raichu. »

Dit-il tout content. A quelques centimètres de là, Axoloto a remarqué la présence du Pokemon électrique et l'observe attentivement. Maintenant qu'il est allongé sur le matelas, l'intrus n'est plus en mouvement et aspire à se reposer, visiblement. Cependant, même si Axoloto a la chance de pouvoir jouer dans l'eau, le voilà qu'il convoite le précieux bien de Raichu. Toutefois, s'il met le Pokemon orange en colère, il sait très bien que face à l'électricité, il ne pourra guère se défendre. Que faire ?

Etant très intéressé, l'animal écoute sa curiosité et nage tranquillement vers le bord. Lorsqu'il y parvient, il sort de l'eau, marche vers le matelas et s'immobilise à quelques centimètres, observant l'évolution de Pikachu qui roupille à poings fermés. Axoloto fait alors un pas supplémentaire. Sa patte se pose alors sur une frêle brindille qui se brise sous son poids, produisant un bruit sec. Raichu ouvre alors les yeux et se dresse rapidement sur ses pattes postérieures en observant l'animal bleu qui ne se tient pas très loin de lui. Les deux espèces se fixent attentivement. Raichu se pose des questions tandis qu'Axoloto convoite le matelas mais a peur que celui qui se trouve dessus lui fasse du mal, ayant l'avantage du genre.

Raichu souhaite savoir ce qu'il se passe et espère qu'il sera comprit par celui qui se trouve face à lui. Etant un garçon très bien élevé, la souris de grande taille se montre ouverte et accueillante.

« Raichu. »

Il vient de dire bonjour. Suite à la prononciation de ce mot, Axoloto le regarde attentivement, penchant sa tête sur la droite et puis le coup suivant, sur sa gauche. Bon, la communication va être plus dure que prévu, se dit Raichi. C'est alors que lui vient une idée. Pour ouvrir la conversation avec Axoloto, pourquoi ne pas lui mimer ses intentions ? Voilà qui semble être une bonne solution. Tout content, Raichu saute de son matelas, l'attrape une seconde fois par l'un de ses coins et entraîne le lit de fortune jusqu'au bord de la mare. Là, il s'adresse à l'animal bleu.

« Raichu, raichu. »

Il est en train de lui dire qu'il a beaucoup de chance de pouvoir nager dans l'eau avec ce beau temps.

« Axoloto. »

Tu crois ? Lui répond enfin le Pokemon aquatique.

« Raichu. Raichu, raichu, raiiiiii. »

L'évolution de Pikachu lui confie qu'à cause de l'électricité dont est chargé son corps, il ne peut se baigner comme il le souhaite, même s'il le désire vraiment au plus profond de lui. C'est alors qu'Axoloto a lui aussi une idée. Tranquillement, la créature s'approche du bord de la mare à son bord et fait comprendre à son nouvel ami qu'il peut profiter des joies de l'eau d'une certaine façon. Les deux animaux discutent un bon moment lorsque l'idée est en cours de réalisation.

Voilà que Raichu se tient sur son matelas tandis qu'Axoloto est retourné dans l'eau. Cependant, celui-ci a attrapé l'un des coins du lit avec sa mâchoire et utilise sa force et son habilité dans l'étendue ondine pour éloigner celui-ci du bord. Très bientôt, Raichu se trouve presqu'au milieu de la mare, passant lentement devant les roseaux qui continuent de danser dès que le moindre souffle de vent se fait sentir.

Estimant avoir entraîné le matelas assez loin du bord, Axoloto monte dessus et s'allonge aux côtés de Raichu. Du coup, chacun des deux Pokemon profite d'un agréable moment renforcé par un second. Axoloto qui était très attiré par le matelas se promène sur le dos de celui-ci tandis que Raichu voulait s'amuser sur l'eau. Voulant savourer la fraîcheur de ce qui se trouve sous le matelas, le rongeur glisse sa patte gauche dedans et voilà qu'un délicieux frisson lui parcourt le corps.

« Raichuuu. »

Et oui, il ne faut pas grand-chose à cet animal pour qu'il soit complètement heureux. De son côté, Axoloto est allongé sur le dos et regarde le ciel bleu qui s'expose à ses yeux. Les nuages qui se promènent tranquillement sur cet univers entièrement bleu commencent à avoir un effet hypnotique sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Pokemon aquatique commence à cligner des paupières tandis qu'il ouvre sa bouche en grand afin de bailler. Peu après, Axoloto se sent glisser vers une sieste réparatrice.

« Axoloto. »

Ressent-il le besoin de dire à son ami avant de glisser complètement dans les bras de Morphée. Raichu veillera sur son repos car grâce à ce doux camarade, il peut se promener sur un matelas tout agréable tandis que sa patte est toujours dans l'eau, lui procurant d'autres frissons de fraîcheur par moment.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux animaux s'offrent un délicieux après-midi sans le moindre souci. En ce qui concerne le trou se trouvant sur l'un des coins du matelas, les Pokemon se sont arrangés pour l'exposer au-dessus afin que l'eau ne puisse pas rentrer à l'intérieur. Ce qui est également amusant, c'est que le lit en plastique se déplace sur l'eau selon les directions que donne le vent lorsqu'il renforce son souffle de temps en temps.

Une douce amitié vient alors de se créer et à cause de ce matelas, les deux animaux ont décidé de ne plus se quitter.


	7. Chapter 7

La tempête.

Caninos se promène sur en ce moment même dans une forêt éclairée par un magnifique soleil régnant dans le ciel. L'air est agréable et l'animal en profite pour se dégourdir les pattes tout en profitant de la beauté de cet endroit. Les arbres sont verdoyants tandis que de nombreuses fleurs se trouvant sur le sol tapissent ce dernier. Les narines grandes ouvertes, le chien flamboyant aime cette promenade et tient à rester dans cette forêt le plus longtemps possible.

Sur son dos, un petit Pokemon de couleur jaune : Pichu. Celui-ci dort tranquillement et ignore complètement où il se trouve à l'heure qui se fait. Ces deux créatures sont amies depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et rien ne semble pouvoir les séparer. Caninos a fait la rencontre de Pichu aux abords d'une petite ville. Le petit Pokemon électrique errait seul, sans que son papa ou sa maman soit à côté de lui. D'ailleurs, aucun membre de sa famille ne l'accompagnait ce jour là et à la vue de cette triste mine qu'affichait l'animal, les humains et autres créatures qui croisaient sa route pouvaient se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui.

Le visage baisé et des larmes aux bords des yeux, le rongeur avançait tristement, se demandant bien ce que la vie lui réservait encore de bien triste. Alors qu'il descendit d'un trottoir et entama la traversée d'une route en dehors des passages piétons, une voiture bleue fonça droit sur lui. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, l'animal fut paralysé par la peur et fut incapable de lancer la moindre attaque pour se défendre ou mieux encore, se mettre à l'abri. Derrière son volant, le conducteur remarqua le Pichu et tourna violemment son volant sur la gauche afin d'éviter la pauvre bête apeurée. La voiture changea de trajectoire mais cette initiative fut un peu trop tardive. Fermant les yeux, le bébé Pikachu s'apprêta à être renversé mais plusieurs secondes défilèrent mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait imaginé.

Voulant savoir ce qui se passe, la souris jaune ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de se retrouver suspendu à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Au loin, le conducteur s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, sorti de son véhicule et regarda vers la bestiole. Comme celle-ci ne présenta aucune blessure, il se senti soulagé et remonta aussitôt dans sa voiture. Reprenant la route, l'humain se fit la promesse de se montrer davantage vigilant à l'avenir. Sur le trottoir, Pichu se vit poser sur le sol. Une fois ses pieds sur la terre ferme, la souris se retourna pour comprendre ce qui se passe et vit face à elle, un imposant Caninos.

Au lieu d'être effrayé, le rongeur se met à sourire et se mit à discuter avec son sauveur.

« Pichu ! »

En réalité, le bébé Pikachu venait de remercier le chien flamboyant dans sa langue, tout en ignorant si celui-ci allait le comprendre ou non. Lorsque le canidé se mit à sourire à son tour, Pichu comprit que désormais, il ne sera plus seul car désormais, Caninos serait son meilleur ami et c'est ensemble qu'ils reprisent leur route.

Le chien poursuit son avancée au sein de cette magnifique forêt et arrive très vite en bordure d'une clairière. Au centre de celle-ci, une cabane qui semble totalement inoccupée. Ignorant complètement ce détail puisque c'est la première fois qu'il vient en ces lieux, Caninos préfère se montrer prudent et recule de plusieurs pas afin de se cacher derrière le buisson le plus proche. Là, une fois bien camouflé, l'animal regarde vers l'abri de bois pour savoir si ce dernier est occupé et c'est à ce moment que Pichu ouvre les yeux, sortant tout juste de sa sieste réparatrice.

Rapidement, la petite créature se met debout, frotte ses yeux de ses petites pattes et regarde autour de lui pour savoir où son ami l'a emmené aujourd'hui. En voyant les grands arbres, l'animal se rend compte qu'il se trouve en ce moment même dans une forêt. Cependant, étonné de ne pas se savoir en mouvement, le rongeur saute du dos de Caninos pour savoir ce qui se passe. Là, le chien tourne sa tête dans sa direction et fait d'une voix la plus basse possible :

« Caninos. »

Le Pokemon de taille moyenne vient tout juste de demander à son jeune protégé de se faire discret. Pichu hoche positivement de la tête alors que son camarade le délaisse pour continuer de regarder droit devant lui. Intrigué et curieux, le petit vertébré jaunâtre s'avance doucement et se retrouve très vite à la limite du buisson. Là, il constate que son protecteur fixe la maison afin d'être sûr que personne n'y réside à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Caninos se montre-t-il prudent alors que normalement, ils devaient juste se contenter de se promener tous les deux aujourd'hui ?

Voulant savoir ce qui se passe au juste, Pichu se retourne pour faire à son camarade et lève sa tête vers lui, tout en pointant la cabane de sa patte gauche.

« Pichu ? »

Caninos délaisse l'objet de son attention pour se concentrer vers son jeune ami et lui répond toujours de cette voix extrêmement basse.

« Caninos.

- Pichu Pichu piiiiiii ?

- Caninos Caninos. »

C'est alors que Pichu ouvre grandement ses yeux. Depuis quelques jours, les deux Pokemons ont apprit à se comprendre même s'ils appartiennent tout deux à une espèce différente. Tandis que les deux amis discutent, le vent commence à se lever. Caninos sent cette brise et se dit qu'un lac ou une étendue aquatique ne se trouve pas très loin du secteur où il se trouve actuellement.

Pendant ce temps, ayant marre d'attendre pour rien, Pichu décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et quitte son compagnon pour marcher en direction de la cabane. Très vite, il échappe à la protection du buisson et avance les poings serrés, bien décidé à savoir si la résidence de bois est déserte ou non. Le voyant faire, Caninos s'alarme et juge nécessaire de le rejoindre au plus vite en cas si un drame devait se préparer dans les environs. Dès qu'il le rattrape, le chien se met au travers du chemin de la souris afin de l'arrêter. C'est ce que cette dernière fait tout en se posant de nombreuses questions.

« Caninos Caninos Caninos nooooos.

- Pichu Piiii chuuu pi chu piiiiii Pichu chuuu. »

Il vient de lui dire qu'il en avait marre de patienter pour rien et qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux se dévoue pour y jeter un œil. Caninos reste sans voix suite à cette réponse. Jamais il ne se serait douté pour que cette toute petite créature encore si frêle il y a de cela encore quelques semaines se montrerai courageuse à l'heure actuelle. C'est à croire que son caractère canin y est pour quelque chose et dans un certain sens, Caninos se sent fier de lui. Néanmoins, tant que la certitude d'un abandon concernant cette cabane n'est pas vérifié à cent pour cent, il ne tiens absolument pas à faire courir le moindre risque à son jeune protégé.

Celui-ci ne l'entend pas de la même oreille. Son rêve est de devenir un jour, un très puissant Pokemon qui ne craint ni la peur et ni les dangers et s'il doit apprendre tout ça, c'est maintenant ou jamais. A ce moment, Pichu baisse le visage pour chercher quelque chose et aperçois un morceau de terre imbibé d'eau. Quelle chance ! Voilà de la boue pour se peinturer le visage et prouver qu'aujourd'hui, son cœur est habité par le courage et non par autre chose. Ni une ni deux, la créature plonge sa patte gauche dans la gadoue et dessine quelques traits fins sur ses joues et son front.

Pendant ce temps, Caninos le regarde faire et commence à deviner ce que son jeune ami a dans la tête. Puisqu'il veut faire ses preuves comme un grand, autant le laisser faire, surtout qu'il a bien l'air décidé le petit Pikachu. L'animal jaune est prêt. Il regarde son compagnon et lui dit ceci.

« Pichu pichu, pichu. »

Et le voilà qu'il reprend sa marche en direction de la cabane en passant sous le corps du chien. Celui-ci le regarde agir sans prononcer le moindre aboiement mais enrage intérieurement suite à ce que vient de lui dire Pichu. En effet, ce dernier lui a dit : Ne t'en fais pas, fillette.

Pichu arrive sur le petit perron en bois et saute dessus. Là, la bestiole s'arrête et regarde la porte fermée qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui. Regardant les deux fenêtres qui se trouvent chacun d'un côté, l'animal se rend compte qu'il fait particulièrement sombre à l'intérieur. Commençant enfin à douter de lui, Pichu préfère se montrer fort et brave en poursuivant son initiative. La distance qui le sépare de l'issue disparait très vite suite à ces nombreux petits pas exécutés tout en tremblotant de frousse.

Là, il voit que la porte n'est pas totalement fermée puisqu'un léger entrebâillement est présent, ce qui le rassure par la même occasion. En fait, Pichu avait réalisé sur le chemin la difficulté qu'il pourrait rencontrer une fois sur le perron. Oui, à cause de sa petite taille, il n'aurait pas pu attendre la poignée afin d'ouvrir la porte mais comme celle-ci l'est déjà, ce problème est bel et bien réglé.

Maintenant, le créature doit l'ouvrir en grand pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et être sûr que la demeure est libre du moindre occupant. Ecoutant le peu de courage qu'il lui reste et se disant : maintenant, j'y suis, je ne peux plus reculer, Pichu pose ses pattes sur le porte et commence à la pousser. Celle-ci s'ouvre alors sur une pièce sombre qui s'éclaire davantage au fur et à mesure que la lumière entre grâce à l'ouverture complète de l'issue. A l'intérieur, aucun être vivant. Ni humain, ni Pokemon, rien.

Soulagé que son courage soit récompensé de cette façon, Pichu se tourne alors vers Caninos et lui fait de grands signes à l'aide de ses pattes. Le chien, qui se tenait toujours à plusieurs mètres de distance, est content de voir que son jeune ami a réussit son défi de la journée. En surmontant ses peurs comme il vient de le faire, il ne fait aucun doute que Pichu deviendra, lorsqu'il sera adulte, un Pokemon respecté de tous par ses initiatives mais surtout, pour sa bravoure. La conscience tranquille, Caninos part rejoindre son jeune ami et c'est ensemble qu'ils décident de faire de cette cabane abandonnée, leur maison.


	8. Chapter 8

Du raisin mais surtout des grains.

Cette histoire débute à l'intérieur d'un modeste chalet, perdu au beau milieu des montagnes. Dehors, une tempête rage sa puissance, obligeant les habitants de cette région à rester bien au chaud dans leur résidence. Un homme âgé et vêtu d'un vieux pantalon marron et d'une chemise à carreaux bleus s'approche d'un coin de sa demeure pour s'occuper de son convalescent. En effet, dans une partie de la grande pièce principale qu'est la salle à manger reposer un Mangriff. Celui-ci dort paisiblement et a été trouvé dans la forêt alors qu'il était inconscient et blessé.

Son sauveur dépose près de lui, une assiette sur laquelle repose plusieurs grappes de raisins. Avant que la tempête ce lève, le propriétaire des lieux a eut le temps de descendre au village afin de faire quelques emplettes au marché. Même si ce fruit n'est pas de saison, il n'a su résister à l'envie d'en acheter afin de satisfaite sa gourmandise. Lorsque l'habitant du chalet s'éloigne de l'animal pour prendre place sur l'une des chaises se trouvant autour de l'unique table de la pièce, son pokemon vient le rejoindre aussitôt. L'animal, émettant une plainte, cherche visiblement du réconfort.

Tranquillement, son maître pose l'une de ses mains sur sa tête et lui caresse doucement le poil.

« Qu'as-tu Arcanin ? Serait-il possible que tu te fasses du souci pour notre nouvel ami ? »

Comprenant très bien de quoi lui parle son propriétaire, le pokemon feu tourne sa tête pour regarder Mangriff et espère que ce dernier se réveillera dans très peu de temps. Alors que les minutes s'écoulent lentement, le chien se couche aux pieds de son maître et se met à bailler. Ensuite, il ferme ses paupières et ne tarde pas à s'endormir d'un sommeil léger. Si jamais Mangriff se réveille, Arcanin veut être témoin. Si jamais ce convalescent s'inquiète à son réveil, l'animal canin pourra toujours tenter de le rassurer.

De plus, comme il est sauvage, le pokemon au pelage blanc pourrait s'en prendre violemment au vieil homme alors que celui-ci n'a agit uniquement pour le sauver et rien d'autre. Si jamais cette hypothèse devient réalité, Arcanin n'hésitera pas à intervenir pour protéger son maître. Toutefois, s'il devait le mettre hors d'état de nuire, l'homme pourra toujours lui lancer une pokéball dans le but de le capturer. Ainsi, ils ne seront plus que deux à vivre sous ce toit mais trois. Cela serait sympathique de voir une nouvelle tête dans ce chalet et puis cela apportera davantage d'animation.

Soudain, du bruit en provenance du lit de fortune sur lequel repose Mangriff se fait entendre. Le résident lève la tête tandis qu'Arcanin ouvre ses paupières. Le blessé se réveille enfin. Soulagé de le voir de nouveau conscient, l'homme se lève de sa chaise et commence à marcher dans sa direction lorsqu'une silhouette se pose devant lui pour lui barrer la route. Celui qui vient juste d'intervenir n'est autre que son fidèle pokemon.

« Un souci Arcanin ? »

Le chien veut se montrer prudent et il a raison. Ils ne savent rien de ce Mangriff et encore moins de la façon dont il va réagir. Après tout, l'animal est de type sauvage et il pourrait ne pas apprécier le fait d'être dans la maison d'un être humain. Tranquillement, Arcanin se tourne vers le blessé et attend. Celui-ci, tranquillement, tente de se mettre debout sur ses pattes postérieurs mais voilà que sa blessure le lance.

Cette dernière se trouvant sur sa patte droite mais recouverte par un bandage ne permet pas à l'animal à se panser lui-même. Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose ? Délaissant sa blessure, ses narines sont chatouillées par une douce odeur sucrée. Il reste immobile, flairant d'avantage le parfum somptueux qui ose le narguer et pose enfin les yeux sur cette assiette posée tout près de lui. De son côté, l'homme attend fébrilement un premier signe de faim venant de son nouveau locataire mais rien ne se passe.

Fatigué, Mangriff se recouche et ferme rapidement les yeux. Visiblement, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il prendra des forces et c'est bien dommage. Inquiet, l'homme voudrait faire davantage pour lui mais quoi ? Soudain, une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Puisque lui est incapable de soigner correctement cet animal, il se pourrait bien que cela soit tout autre chose pour une professionnelle.

Une infirmière Joëlle exerce dans le village voisin et l'idée de lui apporter Mangriff parait excellente aux yeux de l'homme. Néanmoins, un obstacle de taille se présente également à lui : cette maudite tempête. Il pourrait toujours lui passer un appel téléphonique mais elle ne pourrait pas se déplacer jusqu'au chalet avec le temps qu'il fait dehors. Dommage car Mangriff a vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Enervé de ne pouvoir rien faire, le propriétaire des lieux s'approche de la fenêtre se trouvant près de sa porte d'entrée.

Il regarde ce qui se passe à l'extérieur et constate que les arbres des forêts avoisinantes ont complètement disparu de son champ de vision. Il faut dire que le vent souffle très fort et qu'en plus, de la neige se mêle à sa puissance, effaçant tout ce qui peut se trouver aux alentours. Finalement, l'homme parvient à se calmer grâce à une pensée tout à fait positive. Mieux vaut que Mangriff reste ici, au chaud plutôt que d'aggraver son état en le baladant dehors.

Tout à coup, un frisson traverse le corps du maître d'Arcanin et celui-ci se retourne pour regarder dans la cheminée. Il faut absolument le ravitailler car les cendres qui restent à l'intérieur ne seront pas suffisante pour maintenir la maisonnée au chaud. Naturellement, l'humain se dirige vers le coin à bois et attrape une belle bûche qu'il dépose rapidement dans le foyer.

« J'espère qu'il va se rallumer très vite. »

Et à la fin de cette phrase, Arcanin vient se placer à ses côtés et pose son postérieur sur le plancher. Là, son maître le remarque et sourit.

« Que suis-je bête. Avez toi dans les parages, le feu pourrait s'éteindre maintes fois, tu seras toujours là pour le rallumer. »


	9. Chapter 9

Du raisin mais surtout des grains.

Deuxième partie.

Malgré les craintes que nourrissait l'homme, le feu reprit de plus belle dans cette magnifique cheminée faite de pierres. Depuis ce moment, les heures ont défilé et désormais, il est l'heure du dîner. L'habitant du chalet sort de la cuisine, tenant un plat dans lequel repose un Roucool rôti et dépose l'ensemble sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Ensuite, il prend place sur sa chaise et commence à se découper un morceau. Bien sûr, à cause de l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégage de l'oiseau grillé, Arcanin s'approche de la chaise de son maître et se montre patient.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que son maître serait suffisamment repu pour lui donner le reste du rôti qu'il ne pourrait pas entamer. Même si le Roucool est une viande dégageant une forte odeur lorsque la mort survient, l'homme a trouvé la parade pour faire disparaître ce parfum plus qu'incommodant. La veille, il avait prit soin de préparer une sauce aux herbes et aux champignons qu'il devait ensuite faire mariner au frais. Le lendemain, il n'avait plus qu'à posé le rôti dessus, l'arroser de cette sauce un bon nombre de fois pour ensuite, l'entourer de plusieurs pommes de terre nouvelles.

Avant de profiter de ses vieux jours, l'homme était un restaurateur reconnu. Sa spécialité était de préparer des mets succulents avec de la viande de Pokemon. Il aimait préparer des filets de Poissoroy, accompagnés d'aromates et de fruits confits. Le mélange était un peu spécial mais le fait de proposer aux palais, un repas mêlant aussi bien le côté sucré et salé fit très vite sa renommé. Pour ne pas se repose sur ses lauriers, le cuisinier a allongé son menu en proposant d'autres repas.

Lorsque l'heure de la retraite sonna, c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il a dû abandonner son restaurant pour venir s'échouer ici, au milieu de ces montagnes. Tout en dégustant un pilon de son rôti, le maître d'Arcanin ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Mangriff. Peut-être que celui-ci n'aime pas la nourriture humaine et c'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas touché le raisin qui se trouve dans son assiette. Une fois son morceau de viande terminé, l'ancien cuisinier se montre gourmand en prenant le second. Ensuite, il glisse quelques pommes de terre cuites dans son assiette et reprit son repas là où il l'avait laissé.

A la dernière bouchée, l'homme pose son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et semble un peu barbouillé. Comme le rôti est à peine entamé, il décide de se garder une partie pour sa journée de demain et la seconde sera pour Arcanin. Rapidement, le vieil adulte se lève de son siège et se dirige vers le placard de trouvant près de sa cheminée. Il ouvre une porte, attrape un plat en verre et referme le meuble. Peu de temps après, la partie du rôti qu'il voulait se réserver repose dans le récipient et c'est généreusement qu'il offre le reste de la viande à son animal de compagnie.

Tandis qu'il s'en donne à cœur joie, Arcanin n'entend pas le Mangriff qui se réveille pour la seconde fois de la journée. Cette fois, il parvient à se dresser sur ses pattes postérieures très facilement et observe l'homme et son animal. Le chien de feu continue de manger le rôti tandis que son dresseur part dans la cuisine afin de faire la vaisselle. Profitant qu'il soit dans la pièce d'à côté, Mangriff approche son museau de sa grappe de raisin et commence à manger un premier grain. A la grimace qu'il fait, cette nourriture ne semble pas lui convenir.

Rapidement, il crache ce qui se trouve dans sa bouche, alarmant Arcanin qui arrête de manger son Roucool. Très vite, la créature appartenant au genre canin se retourne et observe attentivement le convalescent.

« Arcanin ! Aboie-t-il.

- Mangriff. » Lui répond le blessé.

Entendant l'animation qui commence à s'élever dans sa salle à manger, l'homme cesse son brin de vaisselle pour savoir ce qui se passe. Lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce, il aperçoit avec joie que son petit protégé est réveillé. Mieux encore, Mangriff a goûté le raisin mais visiblement, ce fruit ne passe pas.

« Que pourrais-je te donner que tu pourrais aimer ? »

Alors que le cuisinier réfléchit, Arcanin se met en mouvement et pose son nez contre le rebord de son plat. Ensuite, il le fait traîner jusqu'à la hauteur du lit de fortune de Mangriff et se recule une fois le repas servi. Peut-être que ce pokemon aimerait le rôti de Roucool, du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Méfiant, le blessé renifle la viande encore chaude avant de faire disparaître un premier morceau dans sa gueule. Il mâche un instant et avale la mixture quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme attend le verdict, fébrile et se montre très heureux lorsque Mangriff poursuit le repas.

Fier de son animal, l'ancien restaurateur caresse la tête de son Arcanin et lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« Désolé que ton repas soit celui de Mangriff désormais. Pour te récompenser, je vais te préparer autre chose. »

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, le chien commence à remuer de la queue, signe de son contentement. L'homme retourne dans sa cuisine et cherche déjà dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'il pourrait bien préparer à son compagnon. Désormais, Mangriff se retrouve seul et lève le museau pour regarder la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. Cette salle à manger semble aussi chaleureuse que ce feu qui ne cesse de crépiter à l'intérieur de cette cheminée. Quelques peaux de bêtes recouvrent le sol, sûrement en guise de décoration et plusieurs meubles en bois trônent ici et là. En fait, Mangriff pense qu'il serait bien ici.

A la suite de cette pensée, il secoue sa tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il ne doit pas oublier qu'il est un animal sauvage avant tout et que jamais, il sera le jouet d'un humain, tout comme ce pauvre Arcanin. Toutefois, le réconfort que ces deux compères sauront lui apporter dans les jours à venir l'aidera à s'installer définitivement dans ce chalet et ainsi, une nouvelle amitié forte naîtra au sein de ces montagnes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chef de clan.

Le ciel est nuageux aujourd'hui sur la région du Kanto. Seul, Caninos se promène seul parmi les nombreuses rues d'une ville où chaque être humain croisé sur son chemin ne prête pas attention à lui. Fatigué et mal en point, l'animal avance péniblement et espère trouver une âme charitable qui voudrait bien l'aider. Tout à coup, le Pokémon s'arrête et lève la tête. Ensuite, il renifle l'air avec son museau et voilà que son estomac se réveille en criant famine.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que Caninos n'a pas mangé et il est vrai qu'un petit repas lui ferait le plus grand bien. Du moins, cela lui permettra de récupérer un peu d'énergie et avec un peu de chance, il parviendra à se trouver lui-même un centre Pokémon pour qu'on puisse lui administrer des soins. Faisant confiance à son flair, le canidé s'avance jusqu'à se trouver à l'entrée d'une ruelle sans issue. Des piles de cartons sont alignées sur ses deux côtés et quelques poubelles métalliques sont également présentes dans cette voie fermée. N'y tenant plus, Caninos s'avance dans la ruelle et cherche d'où peut provenir cette délicieuse odeur ressentis quelques minutes auparavant.

Soudain, l'animal voit une boîte de pizza entre-ouverte sur l'une des nombreuses poubelles et décide de s'en approcher pour savoir si cette dernière est encore assez fraîche. Du bout de son museau, le Pokémon soulève le couvercle et pose son regard sur ce repas délicieusement offert. Ce qui se tient sous ses yeux est une pizza aux trois fromages et suite à cette faim qui le tenaille, Caninos ne tient pas à faire la fine bouche. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé que son repas soit constitué d'aliments pour Pokémons et de quelques baies bien fraîches mais là, les conditions sont différentes. Tout d'abord, il n'est pas en forêt et le chien n'a pas la chance d'avoir un maître.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir croisé plusieurs dresseurs sur son chemin mais à chaque fois, il avait le dessus sur les combats. Même si le Pokémon envie ses congénères appartenant aux humains, ce dernier tient absolument à conserver sa liberté malgré le prix à payer. Il doit chercher sa pitance lui-même, se défendre sans l'aide de personne lorsqu'il est agressé par un autre animal et doit se trouver un toit une fois la nuit tombée, surtout quand la météo se montre peu clémente. Toujours à l'aide de son museau, Caninos fait glisser la boîte de pizza sur le couvercle métallique de la poubelle. Dès que le carton tombe sur le sol, le Pokémon se contente de baisser la tête pour entamer son repas.

Alors que les premières bouchées sont avalées, l'animal se montre totalement inconscient lorsqu'une ombre arrive à l'entrée de la ruelle. La silhouette appartient à un Malosse et ce dernier ne semble pas très content de voir un Pokémon empiéter son territoire. Alors que le chien à la magnifique fourrure continue de se restaurer, celui qui vient d'arriver est aussitôt rejoint par d'autres animaux de son espèce. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Malosse est en compagnie de neuf de ses semblables et le chef de clan compte bien en découdre avec le malheureux Pokémon. N'y pouvant plus, le Pokémon dont le nom est la contraction de mal et de molosse se manifeste en poussant un petit aboiement.

Très vite, Caninos lève sa tête et se retourne pour savoir qui est venu le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il remarque la présence du clan, l'animal mal en point commence à trembler et ne souhaite pas combattre une nouvelle fois. Malgré le fait d'avoir mangé une pizza entière, il faut du temps à celle-ci pour délivrer toute l'énergie dont le canidé a besoin pour se mouvoir et pour l'heure, ce n'est pas le cas. Sachant très bien qu'il n'a aucune chance, le Pokémon faible décide de se coucher et de poser sa tête sur ses pattes avant en signe de soumission. Devant ce comportement peu habituel, le chef des Malosse se pose des questions.

Très vite, il regarde ses congénères et s'adresse à ces derniers pour connaître leur avis.

- Malosse ?

Une fois que le débat concernant le futur sort de Caninos est achevé, le leader s'approche du malheureux. Toujours aussi craintif, le mangeur de pizza continue de trembler mais victime d'une très grande peur, le Pokémon décide de fermer ses paupières. S'il doit lui arriver quelque chose de grave, autant que cela se fasse maintenant et le plus rapidement possible. Alors que l'animal épuisé pense que sa dernière heure est arrivée, celui-ci est fort étonné lorsqu'il sent une langue lui lécher le sommet de sa tête. Intrigué, Caninos ouvre ses yeux et net sait plus quoi penser.

Ceux qui suivent le leader sont également perdus lorsque celui-ci se tourne vers eux et n'hésite pas à faire usage de son statut pour venir en aide à l'animal blessé. Venant tout juste de recevoir un ordre, quatre Malosses quittent le groupe afin de parcourir la ville à la recherche de l'infirmière Joëlle. Ceux qui sont restés à l'entrée de la ruelle attendent de recevoir des directives afin de passer à l'action. Pendant ce temps, leur leader continue de lécher les différentes plaies présentent sur le corps de Caninos. En réalité, ce chef de clan n'est pas aussi méchant que pensait le croire celui qui est couché.

Ce constat le rassure entièrement et c'est soulagé qu'il pousse un petit aboiement. En réalité, le Pokémon vient tout juste de le remercier et se fait la promesse de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce une fois qu'il ira beaucoup mieux. Pour le moment, le chien blessé doit attendre la prochaine venue de l'infirmière Joëlle et celle-ci risque d'avoir lieu d'une minute à l'autre. En effet, l'un des Malosses parti la chercher est déjà de retour et fait comprendre à son chef que la demoiselle sera là dans très peu de temps. Bien sûr, cette conversation entre les deux animaux à pu se réaliser avec quelques « malosses » échangés.

Ensuite, ce sont deux autres chiens qui arrivent puis le dernier en compagnie de la célèbre infirmière.


	11. Chapter 11

Chef de clan

Deuxième partie.

De suite, la femme est étonnée de cette découverte mais surtout, du soin que tente de lui apporter le chef de la bande de malosses. Se montrant professionnelle, l'infirmière quitte celui qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici afin de poser ses genoux tout près du Caninos mal en point. Ensuite, elle promène son regard sur l'intégralité de son corps afin d'énumérer les nombreuses plaies présentent parmi sa fourrure épaisse.

- Je me demande bien comment je vais faire pour l'emmener jusqu'au centre de soins, se demande-t-elle.

Alors que de nombreuses pensées se bousculent dans sa tête, le leader des malosses se rend bien compte que quelque chose préoccupe l'infirmière. Il voudrait l'aider car même si Caninos ne fait pas parti de sa tribu et ni de sa race, il n'en reste pas moins un Pokémon et le chien au pelage sombre compte bien en faire davantage. Au loin, le puissant rugissement d'un moteur se fait entendre. Malosse tourne son visage en direction de la route qui passe tout près de la ruelle et se rend compte qu'un véhicule pourrait bien être la solution à leur problème. Très vite, l'animal aboie après l'infirmière Joëlle afin d'avoir son attention et quelques secondes plus tard, le Pokémon fonce en direction de la route.

Ne voulant pas que Caninos soit tout seul, l'humaine demande aux Pokémons encore présents de garder un œil sur celui-ci. Naturellement, ces derniers acceptent de bon cœur et il est très rare que ce type de Pokémon sache se montrer aussi bienveillant envers un animal dont les caractéristiques sont si différentes des leurs. Rassurée, la femme quitte la ruelle afin de rejoindre le chef de clan qui se tient sur le bord de la route. Assis sur son postérieur, le chien attend qu'un véhicule passe pour l'immobiliser en faisant rempart avec son corps. Les secondes défilent et rien ne se produit.

Au bout de deux minutes, une voiture pointe son capot à l'horizon. Très vite, Malosse se relève et attend le bon moment avant de se mettre au milieu de la route. De son côté, l'infirmière Joëlle se tient prête pour intervenir car tout le succès de cette opération repose sur ses épaules. Dès que le véhicule se rapproche, Malosse quitte la femme afin de faire ses premiers pas sur le bitume de la route. Alors qu'il s'approche du centre de l'artère de la ville, le bolide qui roule sur celle-ci commence à ralentir le rythme.

Chose étrange, la voiture est bleue et à ce moment, l'infirmière se permet de concentrer son regard sur le visage du conducteur ou plutôt, de la conductrice. Dès que la voiture arrive devant le Malosse, sa propriétaire immobilise son véhicule et en descend rapidement.

- Bonjour infirmière Joëlle, que se passe-t-il ici et que fait ce Malosse au milieu de la route ?

- Bonjour Agent Jenny et désolée de causer un tel désordre mais nous avons besoin d'un petit coup de mains. Un Caninos se trouve dans la ruelle se situant dans mon dos et il est très mal en point.

- Vraiment ? Puis-je le voir s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr.

Avant de quitter sa voiture, l'agent Jenny se glisse derrière son volant afin d'éteindre le moteur. Ensuite, elle descend de son véhicule de fonction et prend soin de fermer la porte à clef avant de rejoindre l'infirmière. Ensemble, les deux femmes se dirigent vers la fameuse ruelle et bien sûr, le Malosse qui dirige le clan les suit de très près. Peu de temps après, les humaines arrivent sur les lieux où repose l'animal blessé et de suite, la commissaire fait une estimation de la situation.

- Pensez-vous qu'il serait capable de marcher jusqu'à mon véhicule ? Demande-t-elle.

- Je l'ignore et comme une idiote, j'ai oublié de prendre une pokéball avec moi.

Suite à cette phrase, l'agent Jenny détache une sphère rouge et blanche qui était accrochée à sa sphère et s'empresse d'appuyer sur le bouton se trouvant au centre. Juste après, la petite boule grandit et l'agent représentant l'ordre est prêt pour passer à l'action. Alors que la femme s'apprête à lancer la pokéball sur Caninos, les malosses se mettent au milieu de son chemin et n'hésitent pas à montrer leurs crocs, tout en grognant.

- Que font-ils ?

- A mon avis, ils craignent que leur nouvel ami perde sa liberté.

- Mais nous devons bien utiliser une pokéball pour le déplacer puisqu'il est incapable de marcher vu dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

- Je le sais bien.

Du coup, l'infirmière Joëlle tente de discuter avec les Pokémons appartenant au clan du Malosse.

- Ce n'est pas pour en faire un Pokémon domestique que nous voulons l'enfermer dans cette pokeball mais juste pour l'emmener à mon centre.

Les canidés ne semblent pas très convaincus des propos de la femme de soins. De ce fait, elle décide d'argumenter une nouvelle fois en espérant que les animaux qui se tiennent à quelques centimètres d'elle seront d'accord.

- Si vraiment vous ne nous faîtes pas confiance, je vous autorise à nous accompagner jusqu'au centre mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de vagues, compris ?

Le chef des malosses hoche positivement de la tête lorsque l'infirmière s'adresse à l'agent Jenny. Ensuite, la femme en tenue bleue pointe son bras droit et dirige le bouton de la pokéball vers le Pokémon blessé. A ce moment, un rayon rouge s'en échappe et vient frapper celui qui est allongé sur le sol. Le chien à la magnifique fourrure devient une masse rouge avant de disparaître de la ruelle.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, dit la femme aux cheveux roses.

Et très vite, toute l'équipe déserte la ruelle afin de se rendre dans le centre de soins se situant dans le centre de la ville. Tandis que l'agent Jenny attend les premiers résultats dans la salle d'accueil, la présence des malosses intrigue les quelques habitants étant à l'intérieur même de la structure. D'ailleurs, voilà qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron s'approche de la femme.


	12. Chapter 12

Chef de clan.

Troisième partie.

Le petit bout de chou doit avoir cinq ans ou six mais pas plus. Il porte un tee-shirt jaune sur lequel est écrit le nom d'un Pokémon électrique le plus connu d'entre tous : Pikachu. Autour de sa taille est attaché un petit short en jeans bleu et à ses pieds sont dans des petites sandales vertes. Loin d'être peureux, l'enfant tente l'une de ses mains vers le Malosse qui dirige la petite équipe de canidés et de suite, l'agent Jenny juge bon de le mettre en garde sans pour autant l'effrayer.

- Fais attention mon grand. Ce Malosse vit à l'état sauvage et j'ignore s'il accepte les caresses d'un petit garçon comme toi.

- Il va me mordre ? Demande timidement l'enfant.

- Je ne sais pas mais je préfère éviter le pire.

Cependant, le petit garçon est très curieux et voudrait savoir pourquoi ces animaux sont ici alors qu'ils sont décris comme vivant à l'état naturel. Alors qu'il pose son bras le long de son corps, l'enfant interroge la femme faisant régner l'ordre et la justice.

- S'ils sont sauvages, pourquoi ils sont ici ?

- Parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour la santé d'un autre Pokémon. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Steven. Et toi madame ?

- Jenny.

La femme promène son regard dans l'ensemble du centre de soins mais ne remarque aucun adulte. Visiblement, cet enfant se promène seul et ce détail inquiète Jenny qui s'intéresse une nouvelle fois à Steven mais pour de nouvelles raisons.

- Tu es tout seul ?

- Oui.

- Et ton papa ou ta maman sait que tu es ici ?

- Non car mes parents sont au paradis.

L'agent Jenny se rend compte qu'elle vient de commettre une erreur et souhaiterait changer de sujet de conversation. Toutefois, si personne ne veille sur Steven, celui-ci pourrait devenir une proie potentielle pour des personnes malhonnêtes mais surtout, dangereuses. La femme décide de poursuivre dans cette voie en lui posant une nouvelle interrogation.

- Et tu habites où ?

- Chez mon grand frère mais en ce moment, il travaille.

- Je vois mais tu viens ici parce que tu aimes cet endroit ?

- Oui. Je voudrais devenir soigneur de Pokémon quand je serais grand et en regardant l'infirmière Joëlle, j'apprends quelques trucs.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle un projet audacieux mais quelque chose me dit que tu réussiras.

- Merci madame, c'est très gentil.

Tout à coup, l'infirmière en question est de retour dans la salle d'accueil et quitte très vite son comptoir pour s'approcher de l'agent Jenny et de Steven. Bien sûr, les malosses pointent leurs oreilles pour savoir si le Caninos est hors de danger. Pour être à la même hauteur que la fille aux cheveux roses, l'agent Jenny abandonne le petit garçon pour se lever de son siège. Là, elle attend de connaître les résultats.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Disons que nous l'avons en prit en charge au bon moment. S'il serait venu au centre Pokémon au bout de cinq jours supplémentaires, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour le sauver.

- Mince.

Au lieu de se réjouir de cette bonne nouvelle, Jenny ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Du coup, l'infirmière juge utile de lui faire un compte-rendu de son état de santé pour la rassurer.

- Donc, notre ami est très fatigué, présente de multiples plaies sur différentes parties de son corps et en plus de cela, il est anémié mais ses jours ne sont pas comptés.

- Tant mieux.

A ce moment, Steven attrape le bas de la veste de Jenny et tire dessus. Alerté par ce comportement, l'agent se tourne vers l'enfant et lui adresse ces quelques mots.

- Un souci Steven ?

- Cela veut dire quoi anémie ?

- Cela veut dire qu'il a très faim.

Ensuite, le garçon se tourne vers l'infirmière Joëlle pour lui demander quelque chose.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Et de quelle façon ?

- Mon grand-frère s'occupe d'une boutique pas très loin d'ici où il vend de la nourriture pour Pokémon.

- Et tu penses qu'il sera d'accord pour en donner à Caninos ?

- Oui.

Jenny et Joëlle se regardent tout en hochant positivement de la tête. Ensuite, la propriétaire de la voiture délaisse l'infirmière afin de se concentrer sur le mineur.

- Tu es d'accord pour que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la boutique de ton grand-frère ?

- Oui.

Alors que les deux humains se dirigent vers la sortie du centre de soins pour Pokémon, Malosse se fait entendre en aboyant. Suite à ce comportement, Jenny s'arrête et se retourne pour savoir ce qui se passe. Lorsqu'elle voit l'animal la regarder, la femme comprend très vite que celui-ci veut se rendre utile.

- Toi aussi tu veux venir avec nous ?

En guise de réponse, le chef de clan aboie une seconde fois et c'est avec plaisir que Jenny l'autorise à les suivre. Dès que le canidé vient les rejoindre, le trio quitte le centre de soins afin de se rendre à la boutique du grand frère de Steven. Au même moment, Joëlle se tourne vers les autres malosses et juge l'instant presque irréel.

- Je dois retourner auprès de Caninos et comme vous avez été sages jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère que vous poursuivrez dans ce comportement jusqu'au retour de votre chef.

Les Pokémons aboient en chœur avant que la femme les quitte afin de se glisser dans sa salle de soins. Très vite, le centre redevient très calme et cette paix se retrouve troublée au bout de quelques minutes avec le retour de Jenny, Steven et Malosse. La femme a les bras chargés de paquets dans lesquels sont rangés de la nourriture pour Pokémon.

- Infirmière Joëlle, vous êtes là ?

L'adulte aux cheveux roses sort de sa salle et marche en direction du trio tout en étant étonné. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le grand frère de Steven accepte de leur venir en aide car les temps sont durs depuis la grande crise financière qui a frappé toute la région. A cet instant, une idée lui traverse l'esprit mais décide d'en faire part à l'enfant lorsque Caninos se portera mieux. Les soins prodigués à l'animal durent pendant plusieurs jours et pendant cette période, les malosses sont restés dans la salle de soins, attendant le retour de leur nouvel ami. Dès que celui-ci fut capable de se tenir sur pattes, l'infirmière discuta avec Steven pour savoir s'il était possible que le centre de soins devienne l'un des principaux clients de la boutique de son grand frère.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle en aura besoin pour aider des Pokémons à se sentir beaucoup mieux, l'infirmière Joëlle pourrait toujours lui passer commande au dernier moment. De son côté, l'agent Jenny a reprit ses patrouilles et son quotidien en tant que protectrice de l'ordre tandis que Caninos est devenu un membre à part entière du clan de Malosse. Enfin, Steven est devenu l'apprenti de Joëlle en attendant d'avoir l'âge légal pour devenir son assistant.


End file.
